comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kryptonian (Earth-79)
Kryptonians are a technologically advanced race hailing from the Cygnus system, part of the Cygnus constellation. Living under the gigantic red sun named after their supreme god, Rao, the Kryptonians lived comfortably for thousands of years, expanding their empire to distant planets and even other star systems and galaxies. For once, their expansion was known as the Golden Age of Krypton, when those living on Krypton themselves also ushered a peaceful era. However, many years later, the era ended and Krypton descended into chaos when a member of their Thinker Guild and one of the "brighest" minds on the planet, Kal-El, set out to absorb Krypton into the Phantom Zone after he was double-crossed by his allies and got exiled into the said dimension. Kal succeeded in doing so, destroying Krypton and all its colonies, as well as killing all known Kryptonians in existence. With their essences and spirits lying around the Phantom Zone mindlessly under Kal-El's rule as the Shadow King. Luckily, the Kryptonians' legacy do not simply end that way. When astronaut Clark Kent was sent to space in an exploration mission, he entered the boundaries of the Phantom Zone and had himself endowed with the powers of a Kryptonian under a yellow sun by Bar-El, who somehow still managed to retain his physical form in the zone and wanted him to continue their legacy. Since then, Clark/Superman is known as a Kryptonian, albeit a hybrid one. Truly, the last Kryptonian existence is Kal-El himself, who doomed the planet and all connected to it and its inhabitants. In the 31st Century, with the inspiring heroism of Superman, a successor of his is granted the genetic structure of a Kryptonian under a yellow sun with some modifications, through an experimentation similar to those that Bar-El gave to Clark Kent. This successor is a member of the Legion of Super-Heroes known as Hyperion, who's regarded as an "artificial" Kryptonian, different to the hybrid nature of his predecessor due to his processing of cosmic energies instead of solar energies. Kryptonians are also known to be the race in which the Viltrumites originate from. In fact, the Viltrumites are actually greatly distant cousins to the Kryptonians that have genetically evolved and altered naturally after centuries of existence. Overview Biology A spacefaring race from outer space, Kryptonians eerily resemble humans with a few notable differences. Living on a planet with gravity higher than those of Earth's, Kryptonians are physically more fit than humans even under a red sun. And under a yellow sun, like the rest of their special abilities, they are capable of flight due to their time on a high-gravity planet. With their complex biological process, under a yellow sun they are capable of having godlike powers. Prolonged exposure to (yellow) sunlight can result in an even larger amount of strength, going to the extent of even being able to destroy a planet. Such feat requires one to be exposed to sunlight for years, however. Kryptonians do not necessarily need yellow suns all the time to access super powers, as they are capable of storing absorbed solar energies for future usage. Under a red sun, all the yellow sun energies stored in one's body will be eliminated. But when these solar energies remain under the circumstance that the Kryptonian has no access to a yellow sun, one's powers can be seen dwindling until they recharge once again. Kryptonians are naturally as vulnerable as humans themselves under a red sun. But with the exposure of a yellow sun, Kryptonians are rendered virtually invulnerable to all kinds of diseases known to mankind. Alien diseases are also known to be repelled by sun-empowered Kryptonians, but not all of them can be resisted. Kryptonian hybrids themselves are actually still vulnerable to even a common cold, but that's about a certain human-Kryptonian hybrid. Depending on the species of the other half of the hybrid, a Kryptonian hybrid can even be fully immune to diseases. Technology and Culture Kryptonians are highly advanced in their technology. Being able to manufacture energy weapons, space ships, and even terraforming engines known as World Engines. Not just those, the Kryptonians developed a multitude of other techs that are considered beyond those of human knowledge in the 21st Century. In the 31st Century however, these technologies are well within the reach of humans. Well known examples of their technology are holographic projectors, advanced AIs that are far superior than those in the 21st Century, the infamous Phantom Zone projector, and even allegedly, artificial birthing. And while late in the history of Krypton, Kryptonians have a technology that can endow them with super powers even not under a yellow sun. Superman is well-known to have been given powers by this process, but due to its early nature (as in its "prototype" stage), Clark is only a hybrid, albeit still with awesome powers. His successor, Hyperion, is given powers through the same process that is perfected in the future. The Kryptonians' culture is similar to those of Earth. But most Kryptonians do share the same culture over and over again. But their culture is described as being "perfected" from the human race's own. The most well-known aspect of their technological culture is their religion. Kryptonians are known to have worshipped a multitude of gods that were said to have roamed Krypton alongside their worshippers before the planet's untimely destruction. Their many gods are all inferior in popularity to the Kryptonians' supreme god, however: Rao. Known to them as the creator of the universe (highly doubted, as there are many other cosmic forces in the universe that have claimed to do so), Rao represents strength, glory, and hope to the Kryptonians. The red sun Rao is named after him, and it was said by the Kryptonian Religious Guild that Rao himself resided in the red sun, blessing all his creation while watching as reality goes on to exist. Category:Races Category:Species